digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucemon Shadowlord Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is treated as a "Burst Mode" Digimon in Digimon Masters and an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. |levelcat=Burst Mode |levelcat2=Ultra |jatype=Demon God |entype=Wizard |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''D-Scanner 3.0'' |from=Lucemon Chaos ModeDigimon Frontier, "Lucemon On The Loose" 49 |to= |partner=Bagra Army |java=Ryusei Nakao |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Toshihiko Seki |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Mona Marshall |envan=(Frontier) |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Data Squad) |jacards= , , , , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) 真・超魔王''Digimon World Data Squad'' True Super Demon Lord |n2=(En:) Demon Lord |n3=(En:) Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode''Digimon Fusion, "Clash in the Clouds" 17 |s1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Chaos Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva }} '''Lucemon Shadowlord Mode' is a Wizard Digimon. Having the appearance of the , it is Lucemon's final form and the avatar of its evil.Digimon Crusader: Lucemon: Larva As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the orb of darkness, " ", which absorbs all attacks. All attacks are nullified before the Gehenna, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, it is no more than Lucemon's shadow, and its true form, Lucemon Larva, operates it while hiding within the Gehenna. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva. Attacks *'Tide of Despair'This attack is named "Destructive Field" on and retains its original name of "Purgatorial Flame" in Digimon World Data Squad. ( Flame): Exhales a flame of destruction which purifies everything. *'Nihilism Maelstrom'This attack retains its original name of "Divine Atonement" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Divine ): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. *'Dimension Slasher': Attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. *'Wrath of Darkness' (Wrath of ): Uses the orb, Gehenna, to emit a ray of destruction. Design Lucemon Shadowlord Mode appears as a large, purple, winged dragon, taking inspiration from the in . It has the Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins on its head, which is an array depicting the Crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and holds an orb of darkness within its golden claws. Compared to Lucemon and Lucemon Chaos Mode, this form represents the complete fall of into in Abrahamic mythology. Etymologies ;Lucemon: Satan Mode (ルーチェモン：サタンモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book, used in Japanese media and some American English media''Digimon Masters. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Satan Mode" to "SM" or leave it out. * , the angelic name of in , as well as "Luce" ( ). *Satan. *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Name used on . Some media shorten "Shadowlord Mode" to "SM", format it with parentheses, or leave it out. * , the angelic name of in , as well as "Luce" ( ). *('En:) . *('''En: . *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Fusion. Some media format "Wild 2nd Mode" with parentheses. * , the angelic name of in , as well as "Luce" ( ). *(En:) . *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadowlord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Lucemon SM is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Lucemon Falldown Mode and can DNA Digivolve to Belphemon Rage Mode with Belphemon Sleep Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lucemon SM is a Dark Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It warp digivolves from Lucemon Falldown Mode. Its special attack is Divine Atonement and its support skill is Gehenna which reduces damage received from magic attacks by 10% and converts it to HP. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lucemon SM is #322 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It warp digivolves from Lucemon Falldown Mode. Its special attack is Divine Atonement and its support skill is Gehenna which reduces damage received from magic attacks by 10% and converts it to HP. Digimon Battle Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is an alternate Mega digivolution for Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon Masters Lucemon Wild 2nd ModeThis Digimon was called Lucemon Satan Mode between January 28, 2014 and February 11, 2014 is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode, once the "Gehenna" has been applied to it. His Skills are Purgatorial Flame (2848 damage) and Divine Atonement (9500 damage). Digimon Heroes! Lucemon Satanmode digivolves from Lucemon Falldown Mode. Digimon Links Lucemon SM digivolves from Lucemon Falldown Mode. Digimon ReArise Lucemon SM warp digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode. Notes and references